Aerial toys with tails or balls launched with slings are popular with both children and adults. Today, one of the more popular types of aerial toys include a colorful tail permanently attached to either a ball or an enclosed weighted end. The toy is propelled through the air either by throwing the weighted end or by twirling the tail at the end opposite of the weighted end and then releasing the toy. The ball or weighted end is not releasable from the tail. The toy industry is interested in toys that have multiple functions and expand the imaginative play of the user. The play of the aerial toys mentioned above is limited by their form and inability to be transformed by the user for other forms of play.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an aerial toy which has multiple applications of play.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an aerial toy which allows the user to modify the attributes of the toy and discover new ways to play with the toy using the user's imagination.
Finally, it is an object of the present invention to provide a toy which can be used for marketing of products and services.